Crave
by Math'L
Summary: OS. S'il fallait qualifier en un mot la relation entre Sirius et Hermione, Harry répondrait 'débat', Remus répondrait 'aveugle' et Severus ne respecterait pas la règle en répondant '2 idiots gryffondorien'. Mais alors, quel serait réellement le mot pour qualifier leur relation ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne joue que la marionnettiste :)**

**Note :**** Et bah, mes loulous, je viens de pulvériser un record personnel en écrivant un nouvel OS en très peu de temps. Croyez-le ou non mais tout m'est venu des deux premières phrases de l'OS. Y'a des fois où je me fais un peu peur. Et je l'ai écrit qu'en quelques heures (en réalité, il était bien avancé hier soir mais il était 1 heure du matin et je commençais à plus voir clair alors, j'ai décidé de le mettre en pause ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je dois vous avouer que j'en suis assez contente. **

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti la lecture comme tu la décris !

\- Alors tu n'as jamais lu ! Répondit Hermione, mi-taquine, mi-sérieuse.

Derrière elle, Remus réprima un rire face au ton utilisé par la brune.

\- Comment oses-tu porter un tel jugement ? J'ai lu, et beaucoup même !

Après cette phrase, le loup-garou ne put empêcher son rire de résonner ! Sirius lança un regard à son vieil ami, outré de ne pas être soutenu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as lu si sérieusement ? Demanda ironiquement la jeune fille.

\- Et bah … _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

A ces mots, Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Hé Princesse, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch que c'est forcément pour les sous-doués !

\- Quand je parlais de lire, je pensais aux Potions ou …

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je lise des livres sur la matière de Servilus ?

En fond sonore, une voix de baryton gronda.

\- Black, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à courir sur 3 pattes, tu ferais mieux de m'oublier !

\- Ou des romans classiques. Continua Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas été coupé.

_Comment en étions-nous arrivé à cette scène étrange ? Depuis quand Hermione Granger et Sirius Black discutent de littérature ? Pourquoi Rémus Lupin rit de son meilleur ami sans pour autant le défendre ? Par quelle machination Sirius Black et Severus Rogue peuvent se tenir dans la même pièce sans qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains ? _

_La guerre s'était finie depuis quelques années maintenant. Hermione avait 22 ans et n'avait rien perdu de sa soif de connaissances et de son amour des livres. Après que le Professeur Rogue ait donné ses souvenirs à Harry, la brune l'avait stupéfixié discrètement, espérant l'empêcher de mourir. Cela avait marché mais même si Hermione ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements de la part du Maître de Potions, elle ne s'était pas préparée à se faire hurler dessus pour avoir osé n'être « qu'une petite idiote de Gryffondor présomptueuse et orgueilleuse. ». Elle avait manqué de se mettre à pleurer quand elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas passé un an à dormir dans une tente, et à subir des expériences traumatisantes pour se faire hurler dessus. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur et elle en avait marre de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce bonhomme acariâtre juste parce qu'il n'était qu'un impotent socialement inadapté. Phrase qu'elle lui avait criée, faisant de tout St-Mangouste le témoin involontaire d'une dispute historique. Forcément, l'homme en noir n'avait pas apprécié et avait dégainé sa baguette, pensant réussir à effrayer la gamine en face de lui. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est que justement, la gamine avait grandi et dans un réflexe digne de la guerrière qu'elle était devenue, elle avait sorti sa propre arme et le tenait en joue, prête à riposter. C'est sur cette scène que Rémus et Nymphadora, eux aussi hospitalisés, arrivèrent. Ils dégainèrent tous les deux leur baguette et lancèrent des Protego, avant même d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien les deux énergumènes en face d'eux pour savoir qu'ils étaient dangereux. Il avait fallu toutes le tact de Rémus pour désamorcer le conflit et les deux ennemis étaient arrivés au même accord : ne plus jamais se rencontrer._

_Malheureusement, les circonstances les avaient fait se recroiser. En effet, tout le monde pensait qu'Harry aurait tout pour être heureux maintenant que la guerre était finie et qu'il pouvait être enfin avec Ginny. Mais, malgré la présence de Remus, il lui manquait une figure paternelle. Plus de trois ans après la disparition de Sirius, il se reprochait encore son imprudence qui avait coûté la vie à son parrain, il était incapable de se pardonner malgré les mots réconfortants qu'avaient pu prononcer les Weasley, Remus et Hermione. Cette dernière avait même fini par lui hurler dessus, en ayant marre de le voir creuser sa propre tombe. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au Square, seule avec Harry, qui avait décidé de s'enfermer dans la même prison que son parrain. Et un jour où elle s'ennuyait, elle avait fini par étudier la généalogie des Black. Harry avait trouvé un sort pour faire réapparaître les figures de Sirius et d'Androméda. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'aucune date de mort apparaissait sous le visage souriant de Sirius. Elle avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Harry pour éviter les faux espoirs et avait lu tous les livres possibles sur le Voile. Cependant, certains passages s'obstinaient à rester obscurs. Malgré toutes ses recherches, certains paragraphes étaient incompréhensibles. Elle avait fini par demander de l'aide à Remus mais même avec toute sa bonne volonté, il n'avait pas pu l'aider. Il lui conseilla du bout des lèvres, craignant sa réaction, d'aller voir son ancien Professeur de Potions. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et finalement, une voix perfide dans son cerveau lui souffla que c'était pour Harry et donc, qu'elle ne devrait même pas se poser la question. Elle s'était donc retrouvée devant l'Impasse des Tisseurs, que les gens gentils nommés « maison » tout en pensant « taudis ». La tête du Maître de Potions quand il l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte l'aurait fait rire - tellement il semblait étonné - si elle ne s'apprêtait pas à lui demander de l'aide. C'est plantée sur le pas de la porte qu'elle lui expliqua la tristesse d'Harry et son désir de tenter de ramener Sirius. Bien sûr, son ancien Professeur n'était absolument pas volontaire pour l'aider. Alors, elle décida de faire sa Serpentarde et laissa échapper que s'il refusait, c'était sûrement parce qu'il se savait pas assez bon pour être en mesure de l'aider. Bien sûr, l'ancien directeur de Serpentard perçut la manipulation mais un sourire en coin fit comprendre à Hermione que non seulement, il ne lui en voulait pas mais qu'en plus, il était plutôt agréablement surpris. Il l'invita donc à entrer pour qu'elle lui explique tout, afin qu'il prenne sa décision. Sachant pertinemment qu'il serait insensible au patos de la situation, elle se concentra sur la partie recherches/connaissances, ajoutant que Remus avait échoué (« Diantre ! Une possibilité de prouver que je fais mieux que les Gryffondors, je vais donc l'aider » était la réaction attendue par Hermione. Finalement Gryffondor n'était peut être pas la maison qui lui correspondait le plus, pensa Severus.). Après réflexion, le défi était trop grand. Le Maître de Potions accepta, négociant cependant de ne pas devoir parler à Sirius et de ne pas subir une quelconque preuve d'affection de la part d'Harry (bon, lui les avait appelé « le chien galeux » et « le morveux Potter » mais l'attention était la même). Après de nombreux mois de recherches, à se hurler dessus à s'en casser la voix, de mensonges à Harry et de litres de thé bu en compagnie de Remus qui était le seul au courant et le seul capable de la calmer, ils avaient fini par trouver une solution. C'est le jour des 20 ans d'Harry que Sirius ressorti du Voile, aussi jeune qu'à l'époque où il y était tombé, fatigué mais une fois conscient de son retour dans le monde réel, fou de joie. Devant lui laisser le temps de se remettre mais ce dernier refusant de retourner au Square (en plus, une fête s'y tenait en l'honneur d'Harry. Sirius avait voulu y allait mais une remontrance de la part d'Hermione lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas négociable), il fût décidé qu'il se reposerait dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement d'Hermione. Il fut une époque lointaine où cette pièce aurait dû être le bureau de Ron, voir même une chambre d'enfant mais de nombreuses disputes et la découverte d'une liaison entre Ron et Lavande avaient fait éclater le rêve de jeune fille d'Hermione. Aussi n'habitait ce grand appartement que la brune et son chat. Elle ne disait donc pas non à un peu de compagnie. Dès qu'il vu qu'ils avaient réussi, le Professeur Rogue s'en alla, demandant à Hermione de prendre des notes sur son état de santé et ses possibles problèmes. _

_Il fallut 3 semaines à Sirius pour être sur pieds à nouveau. Hermione pensait prévenir Harry dès que le dernier des Black avait dormi et s'était douché mais l'homme avait tenu à être dans une meilleure forme pour voir son filleul. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec son état de santé ou ses cauchemars mais il ne se lassait pas d'entendre Hermione parlait de lui et de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été là pour lui et fut triste quand il apprit qu'il ne s'était pas remis de sa mort, persuadé de sa culpabilité. Il fut cependant très content d'apprendre que son meilleur ami avait épousé sa cousine et qu'ils avaient un enfant. Ils passèrent des heures à discuter. Et quand le sujet de leurs aventures fut épuisé, ils discutèrent de leur propre enfance et à propos de divers sujets qui pouvaient devenir des débats enflammés. Parler avec Sirius était rafraîchissant car il était drôle mais avait assez de tact pour savoir quand s'arrêter. En réalité, quand il dépassait les bornes, il le faisait sciemment. La brune découvrit plein de chose à propos de l'ancien prisonnier, comme son côté cordon-bleu ou sa passion pour les tours de magie. _

_Enfin, un jour, Sirius annonça à Hermione qu'il était prêt à revoir son filleul et son meilleur ami. Ainsi, ils se rendirent tous les deux au Square. La jeune fille avait un peu peur qu'Harry lui en veuille de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant si longtemps. Sirius, quand à lui, était aussi angoissé qu'heureux à l'idée de retrouver son filleul. Il fût décidé qu'Hermione rentrerait en éclaireur et qu'en suite, elle introniserait Sirius. La Gryffondor entra et cria de le nom de son meilleur ami. Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque, en train de feuilleter - encore - l'album photo de ses parents. Tout doucement, elle tapota à la porte pour attirer son attention et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle lui parla d'une voix douce._

_\- Harry ? J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi._

_Harry grogna. Les bonnes nouvelles de ses amis lui plaisaient rarement, le dernier étant un cadeau de la part de Remus pour qu'il parte en vacances._

_\- Je suis persuadée qu'il te plaira. Voilà, j'ai fait des recherches …pour trouver un moyen de ramener Sirius de derrière le Voile._

_A ces mots, les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent. Il se leva, semblant tout excité. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Harry Potter semblait être revenu à la vie._

_\- Combien de temps tes recherches devraient durées ? C'est sûr ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_\- Harry, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que si ces derniers mois, je n'étais pas très présente, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé la solution pour le faire revenir._

_\- Alors, allons-y tout de suite. Je suis sûr que Kingsley ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on entre dans le département des Mystères !_

_\- HARRY ! Cria Hermione quand elle le vit presque sur le pas de la porte. Laisse moi finir mes phrases ! Je ne t'aurais jamais annoncé une telle nouvelle si je n'avais pas été sûre de moi. Et le seul moyen d'être sûre de moi, c'est de le faire !_

_A ces mots, les épaules d'Harry tombèrent et toute la tristesse du monde semblait habiter ses yeux._

_\- Et tu n'as pas réussi. Tu es venue me dire qu'il faut que j'avance parce que malgré tout tes efforts, ce n'est pas possible._

_La jeune fille se leva, se plaça face à son meilleur ami, posa deux doigts sur son menton et le força à la regarder. _

_\- Harry, si je suis là, si j'ai attendu autant de temps avant de te le dire, c'est parce que je voulais être sûre. Et si aujourd'hui, je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai réussi. En fait, ça fait trois semaines mais il voulait du temps pour se remettre._

_Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas assimiler ses paroles, elle précisa :_

_\- Sirius est vivant, Harry._

_\- Et accessoirement, juste sur le pas de la porte ! Ajouta une voix enjouée._

_Sirius, commençant à trouver le temps long devant la porte, s'était décidé à entrer. Il avait entendu le petit laïus d'Hermione et avait noté les sentiments de joie et de tristesse qui émanaient des paroles d'Harry. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faire remarquer. _

_A ces mots, Harry se retourna et quand il vit Sirius, son visage s'éclaira d'une joie sans borne. Pourtant, il tourna la tête vers Hermione, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quand il la vit hocher la tête, il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, plus heureux que jamais. Sirius le réceptionna, son rire se brisant un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. Hermione sourit, puis décida de se retirer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'éclipser, Harry s'écarta de son parrain et attrapa Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il répétait comme une litanie « merci, merci, merci ». Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux devant tant de reconnaissances et d'amour. Elle retrouvait les prémices de l'ancien Harry et elle était heureuse d'avoir participé à son retour. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :_

_\- Le plus beau remerciement que tu puisses me faire, c'est de te remettre à vivre Harry._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça et se sépara de sa meilleure amie, se tournant vers son parrain pour lui proposer de boire quelque chose tout en discutant. Ce dernier accepta mais quand Hermione passa près de lui dans le but de s'en aller, il lui attrapa en douceur le coude et lui murmura :_

_\- Merci de m'avoir rendu mon filleul Hermione. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant._

_La Gryffondor lui sourit timidement et s'en alla. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait frissonner alors qu'il ne faisait pas froid dans la maison._

Voilà comment Hermione et Sirius se retrouvaient - encore - à se disputer sur un sujet quelconque. C'était une de leurs activités préférées, aurait dit Remus. Même si pour les deux principaux concernés, chaque discussion semblait plus importante que la précédente. La présence de Severus Rogue au Square s'expliquait par un accident de potion qui avait réduit en cendres toutes sa maison, excepté sa bibliothèque qui était soumis à de nombreux sortilèges pour éviter leurs pertes « Merlin merci » s'était exclamé Hermione quand elle l'avait appris. Le fait, par contre, que son ancien professeur n'ait plus ni maison, ni affaires ne l'avait choqué que plus tard. Sirius avait donc, sous les remarques de Remus et les remontrances d'Hermione, proposé à Servi, Severus, d'habiter au Square, à condition qu'ils ne se parlent pas, ne mangent pas ensemble et ne se dérangent pas. Contrat rempli, même si au fur et à mesure, ils arrivaient à rester dans la même pièce sans se jeter des répliques cinglantes et arriver même à être - aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître - taquin l'un envers l'autre. Remus et Hermione n'en étaient pas revenus quand ils avaient vu ça. Harry non plus. Mais avec son mariage avec Ginny en approche, les querelles de son parrain, quand elles n'attentaient pas à sa vie, l'intéressaient moins.

La dernière dispute avait pour sujet les livres et la possibilité de voyages grâce à eux. Sirius ne comprenait pas Hermione quand elle lui disait qu'un livre pouvait faire pleurer ou rire, se faire sentir seul ou entouré, idiot ou intelligent. Il ne tolérait pas qu'un objet ait tant d'emprise sur lui et ajoutait que si la fin d'un livre fait pleurer, alors rien empêche le lecteur de réécrire la fin pour qu'elle soit à sa convenance. Hermione secoua la tête d'un air navré. Il ne comprenait rien au plaisir de lire et elle trouvait ça triste qu'il ne connaisse pas cette magie pourtant millénaire. Ils clôturèrent cette dispute comme souvent, c'est-à-dire que l'un des deux finissait par quitter la pièce quand il voyait que les arguments tournaient en rond et qu'il n'était pas content de ne pas avoir pu imposer son point de vue. Dans notre cas, ce fût Sirius qui quitta la pièce, suivit par Severus qui avait décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire que de les entendre se disputer. En réalité, ce dernier était toujours dans le coin que les deux débattaient parce qu'il trouvait les discussions intéressantes et - il ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture - divertissantes. En effet, les deux participants étant cultivés et têtus, et possédant la capacité d'être cinglant, cela donnait des argumentaires entrecoupés de remarques acerbes qui faisaient sourire le Maître de Potions.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seul dans la pièce, Remus proposa un thé à Hermione. Cette dernière l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la table de la cuisine quand Remus lança une remarque sibylline.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter, non ?

Hermione était interloquée.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Dis-lui. Dis-lui que l'aimes. Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à vous tourner autour, ce serait du gâchis.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la brune, la voie tremblante, craignant qu'il n'est découvert quelque chose qu'elle avait tout fait pour cacher.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Sirius.

\- Naaaaaan. C'est pas vrai. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Répondit Hermione, trop rapidement pour être convaincante. Quand elle vit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à nier, elle se tassa sur elle-même et entoura sa tasse de ses deux mains, semblant chercher une quelconque réponse dans son breuvage - un comble pour celle qui avait arrêté la divination avec pertes et fracas en troisième année.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? Soudain elle se redressa, paniquée. Quelqu'un d'autre sait ?

\- Non, Hermione. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que parce que je vous connais très bien. Harry aurait pu s'il était moins occupé. Mais pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ?

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? « Oh Sirius, je t'aime depuis tant d'année, partons ensemble en Sicile et adoptons des Nargoles ! ». Il va me rire au nez, je restes pour lui qu'une gamine, la meilleure amie de son filleul, la Miss Je-sais-tout, la bûcheuse, le rat de bibliothèque, … C'est ridicule Remus. C'est cliché. C'est pathétique. Et ça me passera. Je rencontrerais un homme qui me plaira et avec qui j'aurais un avenir heureux.

\- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre Hermione ? Moi, ou toi ? Ça doit faire deux ans que vous vous côtoyez et presque autant de temps que tu l'aimes, si ça avait dû te passer parce que ce n'est qu'une simple amourette, ça aurait déjà été fait.

\- Tu as raison Remus. Rassures-moi. J'ai vachement besoin d'entendre que je suis condamnée à souffrir à chaque fois que Sirius ramène une nouvelle pouffe. Je trouvais pas la situation assez merdique ! On a vingt ans d'écart et je suis pas réellement jolie. La seule chose que j'ai pour moi, c'est mes connaissances. Il en profite déjà mais tu remarqueras que pour coucher avec quelqu'un, sa capacité à réciter _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, ce n'est pas une qualité ! Ajouta-t-elle, hargneuse. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, le regardant, horrifiée. Désolée Remus, je voulais pas …

C'est à ce moment là que le loup-garou éclata de rire.

\- Si tu savais Hermione, comment les autres et les hommes te regardent, tu ne serais pas aussi peu sûre de toi.

\- Mais les autres, je m'en tape Remus. C'est Sirius que je veux. Sirius qui a eut tellement de conquêtes que personne ne peut toutes les citer. Sirius qui peut faire tomber n'importe qui dans ses bras juste avec un sourire et ses yeux de cocker. Sirius qui n'est pas qu'un joli cœur. Sirius, le cordon-bleu. Sirius, le passionné. Sirius, le tourmenté. Sirius dans son ensemble. Et putain, Remus, ça me tue de le voir s'enticher de gonzesses qui ne savent de lui que ce qu'il veut bien montrer, qui pensent sincèrement qu'Azkaban n'a laissé aucune trace. Elles me font gerber Remus. Et j'aurais de la pitié pour Sirius qui s'obstine à ne choisir que des cruches pour éviter de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un si je n'étais pas aussi occupé à me donner envie de gerber en voyant mon comportement. Depuis quand j'arrête de vivre parce qu'un homme ne me regarde pas ?! Je suis condamnée à avoir l'impression d'être dans des sables mouvants pendant toute ma vie ? Je n'avance plus Remus. Et ça me tue.

Après un silence, elle ajouta.

\- Je pense sincèrement à partir. Le Ministère m'a proposé un poste d'ambassadrice en Libye. Je crois que je vais accepter.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la cuisine. Remus s'en voulait. Il ne s'était pas douté que le mal-être d'Hermione était si important. Pas au point de s'en aller. Finalement, elle était peut-être vraiment douée pour cacher ses sentiments. Ses longs regards sur son meilleur ami l'avait aiguillé mais jamais il n'avait vu de tristesse ou de désespoir dans les yeux ambrés de sa jeune amie. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius. A cette pensée, il se leva et fit un bisou sur le front d'Hermione.

\- Qu'importe la décision que tu prends, je la respecterai. Et si tu décides de partir, je ne ferais rien pour essayer de te retenir. Mais Hermione, tu devrais vraiment en parler à Sirius.

Comme absente, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute, elle était sûre que partir était la bonne solution. Elle reviendrait pour les grands événements mais il était temps de s'éloigner puisque, apparemment, rester ne lui faisait que du mal.

Remus, quand à lui, était parti pour voir Sirius quand il tomba sur lui à la sortie de la cuisine. Surpris, il lui demanda :

\- Depuis quand est-tu là ?

\- Depuis « Tu es amoureuse de Sirius ». Elle veut vraiment partir ? Questionna-t-il, tristement.

\- Oui. Maintenant, deux solutions. Soit tu l'aimes aussi et alors tu lui dis, retiens-là et vivez heureux. Ou alors tu ne l'es pas et il faut la laisser partir. Elle ne va pas bien et la forcer à rester ici pour rien, ce serait la faire souffrir inutilement. La décision est entre tes mains, Patmol. Et pour une fois, sois honnête avec toi-même. Fous-toi de l'avis des autres, du mien, de celui de Harry ou de la communauté magique. C'est de ta vie et de ton bonheur dont on parle.

Sur ces mots, Remus quitta le Square, espérant que son meilleur ami prenne la bonne décision.

Sirius remonta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Elle l'aimait. _Merlin, elle l'aimait aussi._ Trois semaines, c'est ce qu'il avait fallu à Sirius pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille avait grandi et qu'elle n'avait plus rien de la Miss Je-sais-tout qu'il avait rencontrer lors de sa troisième année. Il avait déjà été ébahi par son courage - peu de personne aurait risqué sa peau pour venir le sauver. Et même s'il la trouvait trop sérieuse, il était impressionné par sa capacité à apprendre et sa passion pour la lecture. Beaucoup de gens voyait Sirius comme un beau garçon avec un pois chiche dans la tête. Et c'était une image qu'il avait soigné parce que c'était plus simple. Plus simple de ne pas s'engager. Plus simple de ne pas s'attacher. Mais Hermione avait percé son image, elle avait vu qu'Azkaban n'était pas derrière lui, ou qu'il savait faire autre chose que le dragueur. C'était la première personne à qui il s'ouvrait. Bien sûr, il y avait Remus mais lui, il l'avait connu avant, il savait tout de lui à une époque où il n'avait pas grand chose à cacher. Qu'elle différencie le dragueur et l'homme passionné l'avait touché. Et surtout, il se sentait bête. Parce que c'est deux dernières années à ses côtés avaient été les meilleures et les pires. Les meilleures parce qu'avoir Hermione à ses côtés était un régal de tous les instants. Ils passaient leur temps à se chercher et à échanger leur point de vue. Mais, à partir d'un moment, ça avait été une torture d'être près d'elle sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ou retirer la miette de chocolat perdue au coin de ses lèvres ou enlever les cheveux qui obstruaient son beau visage. Il devait contrôler chacun de ses gestes pour éviter de se trahir, persuadé qu'il était trop vieux, trop cassé, trop différent d'elle. Alors il s'était perdu dans les bras d'autres femmes. Les brunes comme Hermione, les blondes et les rousses pour oublier Hermione. Mais aucune d'elle n'était Hermione. Et aujourd'hui, elle pensait à s'en aller.

Sirius se releva, une nouvelle résolution gravée sur le visage. Ils s'aimaient, hors de question qu'elle s'en aille. Si elle n'avait pas le courage de faire le premier pas, lui le ferait. Il descendit les escaliers et la trouva dans la bibliothèque. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« Et je veux jouer à cache-cache et te donner mes vêtements et te dire que j'aime bien tes chaussures et m'asseoir sur les marches pendant que tu prends ton bain et te masser le cou et t'embrasser les pieds et tenir ta main [...] et prendre des photos quand tu dors [...] et ne pas rire à tes blagues [...] et t'embrasser le dos et caresser ta peau et te dire comme j'aime tes cheveux tes yeux tes lèvres ton cou et fumer assis sur les marches jusqu'à ce que ton voisin rentre et fumer assis sur les marches jusqu'à ce que tu rentres et m'inquiéter quand tu es en retard et m'émerveiller quand tu es en avance [...] et me trouver désolé quand je suis dans mon tort et heureux quand tu me pardonnes et regarder tes photos et désirer t'avoir toujours connue et entendre ta voix au creux de mon oreille et sentir ta peau contre ma peau et avoir peur de tes colères […] et te dire que tu es splendide et te serrer contre moi quand tu es anxieuse et t'étreindre quand tu as mal et te vouloir rien qu'à sentir ton odeur et te blesser quand je te touche et gémir quand je suis à tes côtés et gémir quand je ne le suis pas [...] et avoir froid quand tu tires la couverture et chaud quand tu ne le fais pas et m'attendrir quand tu souris et fondre quand tu ris et ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu penses que je te rejette quand je ne te rejette pas et me demander comment tu peux bien penser que ça pourrait un jour arriver et me demander qui tu es mais t'accepter de toutes façons et te parler du garçon arbre et ange à la fois de la forêt enchantée qui a traversé l'océan parce qu'il t'aimait et t'écrire des poèmes et me demander pourquoi tu ne me crois pas et éprouver un sentiment si profond que je ne trouve pas les mots pour l'exprimer et avoir l'idée de t'acheter un chaton et j'en serais jaloux parce que tu t'occuperais plus de lui que de moi et te garder au lit quand tu dois t'en aller et pleurer comme un bébé quand tu finis par le faire [...] et te demander en mariage pour que tu me dises non comme d'habitude et que je recommence malgré tout parce que même si tu pense que je ne le souhaite pas pour de bon c'est exactement ce que je veux depuis ma toute première demande et errer dans la ville en trouvant que sans toi elle est vide et vouloir ce que tu veux et me dire que je me perds mais tout en sachant qu'avec toi je suis en sûreté et te raconter ce que j'ai de pire et te donner ce que j'ai de meilleur parce que tu ne mérites pas moins et répondre à tes questions quand j'aimerais autant pas et te dire la vérité quand je n'y tiens vraiment pas et chercher à être honnête parce que je sais que tu préfères et me dire que tout est fini mais tenir encore dix petites minutes avant que tu ne me sortes de ta vie et oublier qui je suis et chercher à me rapprocher de toi parce que c'est beau d'apprendre à te connaître et ça mérite bien un effort [...] et faire l'amour avec toi à trois heures du matin et peu importe peu importe peu importe comment mais communiquer un peu de / l'irrésistible immortel invincible inconditionnel intégralement réel pluri-émotionnel multispirituel tout-fidèle éternel amour que j'ai pour toi. »

Sarah Kane, _Manque_. Tu vois, Princesse, je sais lire ! Ajouta Sirius d'une voix rauque.

\- Et que dois-je conclure de tes mots volés à une autre ?

\- Que j'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps.

Et à ces mots, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

**Et voilà la fin de l'OS. Je dois vous avouez que j'ai hésité à faire un lemon. S'il y a une demande, je le ferais mais je le posterai sur hpfanfiction parce que sur FF, le MA n'existe pas et c'est se risquer à des suppressions de fiction. Donc si vous voulez un lemon, n'hésitez pas à demander. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**L'extrait cité par Sirius vient de _Manque_, de Sarah Kane, que j'ai coupé car trop long. Si vous le voulez en entier, je dois pouvoir vous l'envoyer. Suffit de demander. **

**Si vous voyez des grosses fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. S**

**Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous allez manger ce midi, n'hésitez à me le dire. (personnellement, c'est poulet)**

**Bonnes fêtes de Pâques à vous et évitez la crise de foie :)**

**Potterement vôtre**

**Math'**


	2. Lemon

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire sort de ma tête.**

**Note :**** Oyé, oyé ! Voici le lemon ! Je savais si j'allais l'écrire mais j'ai imaginé la suite alors, j'ai dû l'écrire ! ^^ **

**J'avertis donc les lecteurs : ce texte est destiné à des gens qui le lisent en connaissance de cause : ce chapitre est uniquement une scène de sexe. Si vous voulez avoir la suite, il vous suffit d'attendre la suite (qui est déjà écrite ! :) ) **

**Pour les autres, enjoy ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

_Et à ces mots, il se pencha et l'embrassa._

Ils avaient attendu depuis trop longtemps pour s'arrêter là. Sirius fit basculer Hermione pour la coucher sur le large canapé de la bibliothèque. Il s'allongea sur elle, évitant de l'écraser grâce à son bras en appui sur l'accoudoir, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Quand il apparût qu'ils devaient respirer (un besoin vital paraît-il), le Maraudeur commença à descendre le long de la gorge de sa maîtresse et suçota son cou et son lobe d'oreille, la faisant gémir. En entendant ce son, le dernier des Black ne pût empêcher un grondement de sortir de sa gorge. Ce bruit ramena Hermione à la réalité et elle sembla résolue à ne pas rester inactive. Elle glissa ses mains le long tu torse de son amant jusqu'à atteindre le couture du tee-shirt, elle l'attrapa et remonta le tissu doucement, prenant soin de frôler les abdominaux et les pectoraux de l'homme couché sur elle, le faisant frissonner. Il l'aida à passer la tête et elle profita du micro-moment où il se releva un peu pour l'accompagner dans son geste et le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sirius eut peur qu'elle décide d'arrêter là. Il aurait respecté sa décision mais il avait une érection inconfortable et un besoin presque viscéral de la toucher.

Heureusement pour lui, elle se dépêcha de grimper sur ses genoux, faisant frotter exprès leur bassin. La friction fit grogner Sirius et sa réaction fit rire Hermione. Elle se pencha vers lui, attrapa ses cheveux noir de jais pour les ramener d'un côté et commença à embrasser son cou. Puis elle descendit doucement vers torse, jusqu'à atteindre ses mamelons qu'elle entreprit de suçoter, laissant ses propres cheveux caresser la peau sensible de son amant. Impatient à l'idée de sentir leur peau se toucher, elle retira son tee-shirt mais à peine eut-elle le fait passer le tissu au-dessus de sa tête qu'elle sentit une pression disparaître au niveau de sa poitrine. Sirius en avait profité pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge et était en train de caresser ses seins comme s'ils étaient la 8e merveille du monde.

\- Tu es si belle, gronda-t-il pendant qu'elle gémissait de bonheur. En réponse à son compliment, elle lui envoya un coup de bassin, attisant le feu qui les consumait.

\- Ton pantalon m'emmerde, Sirius, murmura-t-elle. Elle attrapa sa baguette posée à côté et d'un sortilège, les déshabilla tous les 2.

\- Mais, heu … je voulais te déshabiller. Geignis le Maraudeur, qui avait commencé à suçoter les seins de sa maîtresse.

\- La prochaine fois, pour l'instant, je te veux.

\- Donc, il y aura une prochaine fois ?

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ou …, commença Hermione, subitement en proie au doutes.

Sirius, la voyant perdre ses moyens et refusant de lui expliquer maintenant qu'il serait ravi de la présenter comme sa compagne, l'embrassa fougueusement, voulant lui faire tourner la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie son propre nom.

\- Tu me veux vraiment ? Là, tout de suite, sans te faire languir, murmura le dernier des Black en laissant son index se balader près des grandes lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii. Sirius, chouina-t-elle quand elle sentit son doigt la caresser partout sauf son centre de plaisir, arrêtes de jouer.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Princesse.

Sirius attrapa les deux hanches d'Hermione pour lui montrer qu'elle devait se soulever, puis saisit sa verge et la plaça à l'entrer des grandes lèvres de son amante. Il voulait la faire languir encore un peu mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle s'empale sur lui, émettant un adorable petit gémissement … qui brisa toute la retenue du Maraudeur.

Quand il sentit l'étroitesse d'Hermione autour de sa verge, il devint comme fou. Il refusa de se laisser guider par elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle le fasse languir comme lui l'avait fait auparavant. Il se leva, attrapant à pleines mains les fesses de son amante. La brunette, par réflexe, entoura sa taille avec ses jambes. Sirius se dirigea vers le mur opposé et accola Hermione contre. Il lui demanda à l'oreille si ça lui plaisait et la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un gémissement quand il commença à bouger. Il essayait de ne pas blesser Hermione en la cognant dans le mur mais sa propre absence de retenue en plus de ses 10 ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos lors des coups de rein particulièrement puissants ne l'aidaient pas à se contrôler. Ce fût définitivement la fin quand Hermione se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra:

\- Je suis pas en porcelaine, Sirius. Prends-moi et fort.

Jamais le Maraudeur ne fut si heureux d'obéir à un ordre. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop en manque l'un de l'autre pour tenir longtemps. Rapidement, Hermione atteint le 7e ciel et Sirius ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

C'est pantelants et essoufflés qui se couchèrent sur le canapé, Hermione se lovant sur contre Sirius, qu'ils s'endormirent.

Les discussions, qui finiraient sûrement en débat, seront pour le lendemain. Pour l'instant, ils profitaient de l'instant présent, et ça signifiait apprécier de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Voilà le lemon ! :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous voyez des fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux ! Ou si ça vous a plu ! **

**Ou si ça ne vous a pas plu ! (mais si c'est constructif, j'ai pas vocation de me faire démolir pour le plaisir :O)**

** Ou si vous avez envie de dire ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances ou ce que vous êtes en train de faire (comme moi parce que perso, il me reste encore une semaine ! :) ) **

**Et, c'est terrible à dire, mais j'ai toujours besoin d'être rassurée ! Donc si vous pensez que je dois rester loin de mon clavier ou si je dois continuer, dites le moi. **

_**C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire pour vous et d'être lu.**_

_**Potterement vôtre**_

_**Math'**_

**PS : est-ce que quelqu'un connaît Wattpad ? On m'a dit qu'il y avait plein de fiction mais les seules que je vois en français sont sur les One Direction ! Et, heu … c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Mais quand je sélectionnes en « Français », il me donne des textes en anglais ! Je comprends rien ! :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! :)**

**Voili voilou, le dernier chapitre de ce qui été, à la base, un OS. Cette fin n'est pas très longue. Et, je finirais mon analyse quand vous l'aurait lu ! :)**

**Alors, j'ai plein d'idées. Trop peut-être … Parce que du coup, j'ai 3 écrits en même temps et 4 ou 5 idées en stand-by. Mais chaque fois que je vois vos reviews, bah, je rouvre mes projets et j'avance. Doucement, mais par exemple, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 4 de ma fic longue. Nan, mais je suis vraiment contente parce que j'étais coincée ! Si maintenant, ça pouvait faire la même chose sur l'autre, ça m'arrangerait ! ^^ **

**Voilà pour mes écrits débiles que vous ne lisez sûrement pas, on se retrouve en bas pour la note de fin ! Enjoy :)**

**NOTE DE RAPPEL : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre précédent contenant le lemon, cette scène reprend au petit matin, après avoir … jouer au scrabble ensemble ! Voilààààà ! :)**

Hermione souriait dans son sommeil. Elle se sentait bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Et dans sa semi-conscience, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était aussi sereine. Doucement, des flashs de sa nuit précédente lui revinrent. _Sirius l'embrassant, Sirius la déshabillant, Sirius la plaquant contre le mur._ Soudain, un doute s'insinua en elle. Et si c'était encore un songe? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle ferait un rêve érotique avec Sirius comme principal acteur ! Elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction si elle se rendait compte que c'était imaginaire. Néanmoins, son côté Gryffondor refit surface et elle entrouvrit les yeux. Pour remarquer qu'elle dormait sur un torse nu (_Musclé, miam_) et que la tête de Sirius Black surmontait ce torse. C'était pas un rêve ! Et l'estomac d'Hermione fit un triple looping. Dans un même temps, sa tête fut assailli de questions. Et si ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ? Elle se rappelait qu'il avait fait taire ses questions d'un baiser la veille. Son comportement ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un amant de passage mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour deviner les émotions des autres quand elle était concernée. Elle était trop pessimiste. Aussi, elle prit la décision d'attendre le réveil de son amant tout en tentant d'éloigner ses angoisses.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Sirius pour remuer. Il n'était pas dans son lit. _Etonnant_. Il sentait un poids sur son torse. _Aurait-il encore couché avec une femme dans l'unique but d'oublier Hermione ?_ Et puis, la journée de ma veille lui revint._ Hermione annonçant qu'elle s'en allait. Son monologue. Son baiser. Leur nuit._ Mais connaissant la jeune fille, il savait que dès qu'elle se réveillerait, elle s'angoisserait sur le pourquoi de cette nuit. Il la sentit bouger et frotter son nez contre son pectoral. Alors, il su qu'elle était réveillée. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard ambré de sa maîtresse. Il lui fit un sourire et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Hum, hum.

A ce bruit, les 2 amants sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête, faisant dégringoler la couverture qui couvrait la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle la rattrapa d'une main et regarda, gênée, les 2 inopportuns qui venaient de les surprendre. Remus souriait comme un bienheureux, content de voir les deux êtres enfin réunis et heureux. Harry, quand à lui, semblait perplexe. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sirius fut gêné 2 secondes puis décida que c'était drôle. Alors, il releva la tête avec fierté et afficha un sourire goguenard.

\- Un problème ? Demanda le dernier des Black.

\- Heu … nan. C'était, heu … juste pour … prévenir pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde est, heu, là et on vous cherchait. Mais, heu … juste une question : vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui !

\- Nooon !

A ces deux réponses contradictoires, Remus ne put tenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Il était littéralement plié en 2 et il finit par attraper Harry par l'épaule pour l'emmener, laissant les deux se débrouiller.

\- Comment ça, on sort pas ensemble ? Demanda brusquement Sirius à sa maîtresse.

\- Sirius, on a couché ensemble. Sans discuter. Je devais en conclure que ça faisait de nous un couple ?

\- Amour, on n'a pas « couché ensemble », je t'ai fait l'amour révérencieusement.

A ces mots, il se pencha pour partager le baiser que Remus et Harry avaient interrompu. Il se laissa emporter par son bonheur et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers.

\- Et j'adorerais recommencer.

Hermione frémit. Elle aussi adorerait recommencer. Malheureusement, ce matin, c'était brunch familial. Les Weasley, les Lupin, Harry ainsi que Severus venaient partager le petit-déjeuner. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'envoyer en l'air alors que tout le monde les attendait.

\- Sirius, j'adorerais un second round.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Mais tout le monde nous attend. Si on ne vient pas, ceux sont eux qui vont venir. Et j'aimerais bien éviter de montrer ma poitrine au monde entier.

A ces mots, Sirius fut pris d'un élan possessif et remonta la couverture sur ces même seins qu'il suçotait quelques secondes auparavant. De mauvaise grâce, il acquiesça. C'est à ce moment là qu'un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Mais si tu es gentil, je suis sûre qu'on pourra s'arranger pour raccourcir le brunch.

Le même sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui se leva en hâte.

\- Plus vite on les aura rejoint, plus vite on pourra les mettre à la porte !

La brune éclata de rire et se leva à son tour. La chasse aux vêtements commença, car lors de l'utilisation du sort, n'étant pas très concentrée, tous les habits avaient volé dans la pièce. Enfin habillés, les 2 tourtereaux sortirent rejoindre le reste de la tribu.

Ce fût des rires et des remarques grivoises qui servirent de bonjour ce matin-là. Et un sourire goguenard de Severus Rogue. Apparemment, Remus et Harry n'avaient pas su se taire. Si le brun se tassa un peu face au regard noir de la jeune fille, le loup-garou se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, la mettant au défi de lui faire des reproches. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Sirius calma sa petite-amie (_Merlin qu'il aimait ce terme_) en lui faisant un bisou sur la tempe, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle ovation que le dernier des Black fit taire d'un regard noir. C'est ainsi que commença le brunch de ce qu'ils appelaient leur famille. Malgré le fait que les noms changent, leur attachement les uns envers les autres était inaltérable. L'idée de réunir tout le monde pour un brunch au moins une fois par mois venait de Sirius, qui voulait voir de la vie dans sa maison. Et en plus, mais ça, il ne le disait pas, il était sûr que sa mère devait se retourner dans sa tombe devant ces « sang-de-bourbes » et « traîtres à leur sang » qui envahissaient la cuisine de la vieille demeure. Et ça avait le mérite de le faire rire.

Il s'assit aux côtés de sa Douce et quitta ses pensées pour se ré-intéresser à la conversation.

\- Je suis désolée mais l'utilisation d'une baguette magique en cuisine est un blasphème.

Mais quand Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, tout le monde autour de la table se stoppa pour regarder George donner dix Gallions à Severus Rogue.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, Mr Weasley, ils ne s'arrêteront jamais de se disputer.

Et il ajouta d'un air dramatique :

\- Que Merlin protège nos oreilles.

Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que ce soit le mot de la fin, quand la voix de Remus retentit :

\- Oh, Severus, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire ta drama-queen.

Le temps sembla se stopper en même temps que les mouvements de Severus Rogue, figé, bouche bée. Finalement, tout le monde éclata de rire pendant que le Maître de Potions se renfrognait.

_Il faisait bon d'appartenir à la famille de l'Ordre du Phénix._

**Voilà pour cette fin. Je dois avouer la trouver un peu bizarre (mais j'ai pas résisté à l'idée de traiter Severus de drama-queen ! Je suis même pas sûre que ça se dise mais je trouve ça drôle ! ^^). **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Ou si, comme moi, vous reprenez les cours demain et que ça vous ennui ! Ou si, comme d'autres, vous avez déjà repris et ça vous donne envie de me taper ! ^^**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, follow, favorite qui me donnent la foi et me poussent à continuer ! Je vous love ! **

**Potterement vôtre**

**Math'**

**PS : Il faut que je le partage avec quelqu'un : j'ai lu ma première fiction en anglais ! En sachant que je n'aime pas les langues étrangères, je suis vachement fière de moi ! ^^ Du coup, je vais essayer de me lancer sur toutes ces fictions que j'ai croisé et que je n'ai jamais trouvé en français ! :D **

**PPS : J'ai envie de faire partager ça aussi mais je sais pas pourquoi : en ce moment, j'écoute en boucle _Woodkid_ et _Bigflo &amp; Oli _! Voilà, ça sert à rien mais c'est dit ^^ **


End file.
